The Theory Continuation
by Franklymydear22
Summary: Takes place after the season 7 finale. What will happen to Sheldon on the train? Will he make it back to Pasadena?
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon sat waiting for the train in the San Francisco station. A glance at his watch told him that he had approximately two minutes before the next train. It had been a week since he left Pasadena and he was still no closer to finding the answers he needed.

He had indeed opted to ride the rails like a hobo, however he refused to sleep like one. Each day he would decide on a stop and find a hotel to spend the night. Then he would get up bright and early and do it all again, just hoping inspiration would strike. But so far, no such luck.

The train came to a halt outside of the station, and Sheldon gathered his things. He hugged his bag tightly to him as he waited in the line to board the train. There was quite a long line in front of him and he worried about getting a seat to himself.

"Dang," he muttered to himself as he boarded the train. It was completely packed and most rows already had at least one patron. He began to walk up the first train car scanning the rows for a seat. A large man with a messy-looking hamburger sat in one with a seat beside him….nope. A frazzled looking woman trying to calm a restless infant was in another…absolutely not. Sheldon got to the back of the car and was about to continue onward when he noticed a young girl reading a book in the last row, sitting alone. Sheldon pondered for a moment. He really didn't want to make any useless chit-chat, especially not with a hormonal teenager—but considering his other options he felt he had no choice. The girl also had long brown hair and glasses, which was slightly comforting to him…but he tried to push that thought to the back of his mind.

Sheldon sat down on the seat next to the girl, and held his bag on his lap. She seemed too content with her reading to notice that he had sat down…so far, so good. The train slowly began to pull out of the station and a conductor started to holler for people's tickets. Sheldon began to rummage through his bag looking for his ear buds to keep in as a precaution, but just as he grabbed a hold of them, the girl looked up.

"Where you headed?" the girl asked.

Sheldon tried to hide his annoyance. He wondered if he had time to get up and move, but Amy's nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that would be rude. Oh that vixen, she even had an affect on him hundreds of miles away. Realizing pretending he was deaf would be too problematic to play out, Sheldon begrudgingly decided to respond.

"I'm not sure. Where are you headed?"

"I just have one more stop. Why aren't you sure?"

"That's a bit strange to ask a perfect stranger, don't you think?"

"Just making conversation. So-rry." The girl returned back to her book.

Sheldon, perplexed, studied the girl sitting beside him. For reasons he could not address, she reminded him of Amy. A twinge of homesickness took hold, and before Sheldon knew it, he was spilling the entire story to a complete stranger.

"I didn't mean to be rude, I just have a lot on my mind. The University where I work won't let me change my field of study from String Theory, my roommate just got engaged and wants to move out of my apartment, the comic book store burned down, and my girlfriend is in love with me and wants to move in with me. I have no idea what I am going to do or where I'm going and I feel as though my head will explode."

The girl's eyes widened and looked as if she was trying to hide a smile. "Wow."

"Wow? All you have to say is 'Wow'?"

"I just certainly wasn't expecting all of that when I asked." The girl looked at him quizzically. "I'm Ellie." She extended her hand.

It occurred to Sheldon that he left his hand sanitizer in the hotel the night before. He swallowed, and stiffly shook her hand. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Well, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, it sounds like you've had quite the week."

"The worst," Sheldon sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, take a deep breath. You seem like a smart guy, Dr. I'm sure you'll figure it out. I mean…yeah, if a comic book store burned down that totally sucks…but can your girlfriend being in love with you be such a bad thing, really?"

Sheldon stared at Ellie as if she was from a different planet. "You don't understand. Love means commitment, love means sharing my space, love means compromises-what if 'Doctor Who' is on and she wants to watch 'Little House on the Prairie'?"

"That show is still on? What year is this?" Ellie glanced at her watch.

"Right? I just don't see how it would work."

"Do you love her?" Ellie rested her head against her hand.

"I…I guess I've never thought about it." Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sure you have. At least subconsciously, right?"

Sheldon thought a moment. Exploring feelings like love was certainly not something he had ever planned on doing. Admitting to himself that he had these feelings would cause even more to change, and he just couldn't take any more change right now.

"Well, what do you know? You're what…fourteen?"

"Sixteen, thank you very much." Ellie scoffed. "And I've been in love."

"You have not."

"Sure I have. Well…I mean, I am...in love. But I don't think he feels the same way. If you have someone who loves you so much that she wants to live with you, and make compromises for you, and share things with you…you're lucky. Luckier than most people." Ellie sat back in her chair.

Sheldon thought about this for a moment. He did often question why these things would be so disconcerting for him.

"How does she make you feel?" Ellie tried again.

Sheldon began to retort, but then stopped himself. Something about that question hit something deep within. A warmth started to spread through his chest that he didn't notice before, yet it felt familiar. He recognized it from the time that his mother had taken him to see his first train…he recognized it from the smile his Grandfather would give him when he talked about science….and from the first time Amy kissed him on her sofa.

"Happy," Sheldon finally answered. "And comfortable…at ease. I can be myself around her and she doesn't judge me."

"She sounds awesome," Ellie smiled. "If you can be yourself around her…nothing much really needs to change then, right?"

"No…I guess it really doesn't." Sheldon pondered this for a moment. "But what if she wants to get more physical?"

Ellie's face twisted up. "Eww. TMI, Dr."

"Sorry…" Sheldon's face grew red. "It's just…I'm not ready for that. "

"If she's as awesome as you say, something tells me she'll understand."

"I've never been very good with…feelings…and things of that sort."

"I never could have guessed," Ellie giggled. Sheldon gave her a snarky look and she stopped.

"Well what about you? Have you talked to this boy?" Sheldon decided it was best to shift the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, we've talked," Ellie sighed. "He's my best friend. Has been since before we could walk. "

"Then what's your excuse?" Sheldon persisted.

"We're best friends…that's a big step, you know?" Ellie's look grew a little more somber as she continued. "And also he's one of the popular guys…and well…look at me."

"What's wrong with you?" Sheldon was genuinely confused. From what he could see, there was nothing glaringly unappealing about this girl-strange as though she seemed, chatting up strangers on the train.

"I'm kind of a nerd." Ellie blushed again.

"So? What's wrong with being a nerd? The world needs more smart people. " Sheldon continued. "In fact, Amy and I—Amy's my girlfriend-we once thought about making a test tube baby seeing as our prodigy would most likely have super human cognitive function. "

This made Ellie laugh. Sheldon was a bit taken aback, but then he laughed, too. "Preposterous, isn't it? The idea of having a baby. The idea of even living with Amy scares me enough."

"Why does it scare you so much?" Ellie asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Sheldon stated, a bit irritated.

"I'm a curious person. And this is a long ride." Ellie sat back and pretended to get comfortable.

Sheldon hesitated. He still had no idea why he found it so easy to talk to Ellie. "Well…I suppose because if she gets too close she could leave. Or she might get tired of me. I'm a tiring person. "

"I wouldn't say tiring…eccentric, maybe." Ellie grinned. "If she loves you she won't get tired of you. I think everything is going to be fine." Ellie picked her book up. "I'll keep reading and give you some space—I promise, no more questions for a bit."

He didn't know why, but somehow Ellie's certainty made everything feel better. He laid his head back, and smiled.

* * *

Sheldon woke a few hours later as the train came to a halt. He looked over at Ellie who was gathering her things.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. Any idea where your next stop will be?"

Sheldon thought about it. "Actually, I'm thinking I may head back to Pasadena."

"I hope you do. You can always make a quick stop at Disneyland first if you need more time to clear your head. That's what I would do anyway."

Ellie made her way down the aisle, and Sheldon followed with his bag. After they both got off the train and headed into the crowded station, Ellie turned to him and smiled. "You know you love her, right?"

Sheldon, before he could stop himself, replied, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Dr. Cooper, everything is going to be fine. Have a good trip back home, ok?"

_What a strange girl,_ Sheldon thought to himself. "Well, it was nice chatting with you. Good day."

"Until next time," Ellie said before turning again.

"Next time? What do you mean? I highly doubt that is a possibility, seeing how, probability-wise, running into a stranger again…"

"By my calculations, we will see each other again in approximately 4 years, thirty-eight days…plus or minus 8 hours."

Sheldon stopped dead in his tracks. What on Earth was she babbling about?

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean-"

Ellie gave him a wink. "Spoilers."

"But….what-" Sheldon began. Ellie had already disappeared into the crowd. Sheldon tried to follow her but was unsuccessful. She was gone.

Sheldon waited a moment and shook his head. _How odd_, he thought. While intrigued, he had bigger things to worry about. His thoughts quickly returned to Amy, and he made his way to the front of the station to buy a ticket home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Sorry-crazy busy last few weeks. I'll try to stay more consistent :)

* * *

After much consideration, Sheldon decided to take Ellie's advice and make a quick stop in Disneyland on his way home. Sheldon really had no use of rollercoasters and throwing his arms up into the air…but he did enjoy the train that took passengers all over the park. On his tenth time around he noticed something that caught his attention…and the gears in his mind started spinning…

* * *

Sheldon knocked on the door of his own apartment, having called ahead. Penny had informed him that Amy was there and that she was upset.

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy?" Knock, knock, knock, "Amy?" Knock, knock, knock, "Amy?"

A few moments passed and Amy slowly opened the door. "All right, mister..." but she couldn't finish that sentence. Sheldon was standing in the doorway dressed in a Prince Charming costume. From somewhere behind her, he could hear Penny snort.

"What the…?" Howard began, before he was jabbed in the stomach by Bernadette.

"Sheldon—" Amy couldn't think of words.

"Penny said you were upset, and I was hoping you'd find this endearing." Sheldon bowed his head a bit. "And I sure hope you do because, boy, do I feel ridiculous."

Amy looked slightly interested, but replied, "Well…good."

"Seriously, they make Prince costumes? What self respecting-ow!" Bernadette stomped on Howard's foot this time.

"Amy, will you please let me in? I was stared at the whole way here."

"I'm alright with you feeling ridiculous for a little while. I felt ridiculous this whole past week, wondering if you even cared about how I felt. You just _left,_ Sheldon. "

"I know. I'm sorry."

Amy looked at him for a long time. Instead of saying anything, she slowly went to him and put her arms around him. He didn't pull away.

"Look, Buddy, can you come in and sit down? We know this has been hard," Leonard said from inside.

"Very well." Sheldon went and sat on the couch, making sure Amy was close beside him.

"Sweetie, we've been thinking-this was your apartment first. And Leonard and I don't need that much space," Penny began. "We would feel better if you would keep this apartment. We'll move across the hall. And you can knock as often as you want.-It's only a few feet away. "

Sheldon nodded.

"Buddy, we're sorry. We never meant to freak you out-it's just, this was going to need to happen eventually…"

"I understand." Sheldon said. It was hard to gage the emotion on his face.

"It will be as if I never left. We'll still come over all of the time….you may not even need a new roommate," Leonard said brightly, hoping to put Sheldon at ease.

"Oh, I don't want to live alone. I've put a lot of thought into this," Sheldon said.

"What do you mean? You'll be ok with a new roommate?" Amy asked. "Do you want me to help you put out an add on Craigslist?"

Sheldon scoffed. "Craigslist? No, Amy, I'm not looking to be robbed and murdered. " Amy glared, and Sheldon realized he was being rude. "Sorry. No….in fact….I had something else in mind…." And with one swift motion, Sheldon got down on one knee and stared up at Amy.

The group went silent. Amy stared back, unable to move.

"I figure my mother would be happier if I was at least engaged before moving in with a woman." Sheldon pulled a tiny box out of his pocket. Inside was a beautiful ring. Sheldon swallowed. "Amy, will you marry me?"

Amy looked as though she would seriously faint. "Oh my God," Bernadette said.

"Ok, I have to admit, I did not see that coming, " said Raj.

"Sheldon…" Amy began., "I don't know….are you sure?"

"I love you," Sheldon blurt out.

"It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers," Leonard whispered in awe.

Amy looked truly overwhelmed. "I love you too," she said in a hushed voice. "But, last week…marriage? How-?"

"Amy, I'm in a very odd mood and I have no idea how long it will last," hurried Sheldon.

"You're right," Amy stared at him in disbelief. "In that case…YES!" With that, Amy lunged in and kissed him, her arms tightly around his neck.

There was an awkward moment at first, but then the group melted around them in a round of applause and congratulations.

"Wow! I mean, wow!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"This is so weird…but so adorable!" Penny choked back tears. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Way to go, Amy. Finally making an honest man out him," Howard laughed.

"Hey! Maybe you guys can have a double wedding with Leonard and Penny!" Raj said happily, jumping out of his seat. Amy beamed at her bestie.

One look from Penny and Leonard killed that thought in its tracks.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment." Raj sank back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Approximately 4 years, 35 days, plus or minus 8 hours later….

Sitting at their kitchen counter, Sheldon looked at his watch. _The girl was probably just playing a joke on me_, he thought to himself…yet he couldn't help but wonder. He hadn't told anyone about the train, not even Amy, for fear of seeming foolish.

Sheldon swirled his spoon in his tea. Amy could see by the way his brow was furrowed that something was troubling him.

"You okay?" Amy asked tentatively. She was nine months pregnant and having some difficulty sitting comfortably on the stool next to the counter.

"Oh…yes…just thinking…" Sheldon sipped his tea.

"About what?"

"When we first discussed this being a possibility, we had been talking about how the world would benefit from our offspring having near superhuman brain capabilities. I fear I may just be ridiculous, but I'm worried…." Sheldon pondered for a moment if he should go on. Finally he took a deep breath and confessed the fear that stirred within him since Amy had told him she was pregnant.

"What if it's normal?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"So what if the baby is normal?" Amy stared at him. "We'll still love them just the same. "

"I suppose….I just worry…what if I can't relate to it?"

"Well first of all, it would help if you stopped calling the baby an 'it,'" Amy scolded. "And second-" Amy however, started going into labor at that exact moment and couldn't finish that thought. Her water broke and Sheldon did his best to remain a grown-up.

"Oh no…It's like my sister all over again…" Sheldon began to hyperventilate.

"Stay with my, Sheldon," Amy grabbed his shoulders. "You can do this, take a deep breath. Keep breathing…in…out….just like we practiced."

Sheldon took several deep breaths, but it didn't do much to help his panic. Sheldon raced to the bedroom where the overnight bags were packed. After strapping them over his shoulders, he helped Amy to the door. Sheldon then ran across the hall and knocked faster than he had ever knocked in his life.

Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny!" Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny!" Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny!"

Leonard rushed to the door. "Is it time?" He asked.

"It's time," Sheldon confirmed.

"Oh, it's happening!" Penny exclaimed from inside. "You go take them to the hospital, Leonard—we won't be far behind."

* * *

Leonard ran two stoplights and somehow maneuvered through Los Angeles traffic to make it to the hospital just in the nick of time. Sheldon ran in ahead to alert the front desk, and ran back out with a team of nurses to help Amy into a wheel chair. Once in the hospital room, Sheldon began to feel queasy and had to sit down. A nurse came over with a cold towel for his head and a box of apple juice, which made him feel a bit better. That is, until he focused again on Amy beginning to push and the team of doctors bringing over various medical equipment-and then everything went dark.

When he opened his eyes, he forgot for a moment where he was. He looked up to find he was in a white room, laying on a hospital gurney. A cold cloth was pressed to his forehead. Before he could say anything he heard a small whimper and then—

"Sheldon?" Amy's tired, but happy voice asked.

Sheldon turned his head to see Amy sitting up, holding a tiny infant swaddled in a pink blanket.

"You ok there, champ?" Amy teased.

"Yes…I think so…are you ok?" Sheldon struggled to gain focus. "Is that…"

"Come over here and meet your daughter." Amy grinned at him. "Slowly…don't pass out again."

Sheldon eagerly sat up and slowly made his way over. He sat down at the side of Amy's bed and gingerly took the pink bundle from his wife. He looked down into the partially opened eyes of his infant child. He smiled.

Leonard and Penny knocked on the door, and slowly entered.

"Oh my gosh," Leonard gushed. "Look at this little family."

"Oh, she is just beautiful. 'Daddy' suits you, Sheldon," Penny beamed. Her own son, just a year old, was hugging her neck tightly. "Derek is so excited to have a new playmate…aren't you, sweetie?"

Penny nuzzled Derek's hair and he giggled beside himself. "Who is that, Derek? Is that a baby?"

Derek looked down at the small bundle, and then, giggling, hid himself in his mother's neck again.

"What did you name her?" Leonard asked.

"We haven't quite gotten that far yet," Amy said.

"I'm assuming Madame Curie is too much?" Sheldon asked, testing the waters.

"Yes," everyone said at once.

"You know, Ames, it just occurred to me," Penny began, "these two can grow up as besties."

Amy began to get teary-eyed. "Oh…yeah...that would be so nice."

* * *

A few hours later, after Penny and Leonard left to put Derek to bed, Sheldon and Amy were alone with their little girl.

"This is more difficult than I imagined," Amy sighed. "She just doesn't remind me of a 'Kimberly.'"

"I told you, if worse comes to worse and we can't decide, 'Leia' is always on the table," Sheldon added, matter-o-factly.

"'Leia' is not on the table," Amy said quickly.

"Well, we need to think of something soon…my mother and your mother will be here by tomorrow and I can only imagine the nightmarish names they'll come up with."

"My mother had a best friend named 'Gertrude,'" Amy shuddered.

"Let's just rattle off a few options now and see what we come up with," Sheldon said, taking out a pen and pad of paper.

"Ok-just no 'Leia's' or 'Xena's,' right?"

"Deal-as long as you don't throw any 'Juliet's' or any other romantic literary figures into the hat," Sheldon added.

"Deal," said Amy. "How about…'Nancy?'"

"Hmm…she doesn't seem like a 'Nancy.' Cindy?"

"No, I'm not feeling 'Cindy.' What about 'Wendy?'…'Julie?'…'Natalie?'" Amy tested out each name as she looked adoringly at her daughter, who was fast asleep in her mother's arms.

As Sheldon tried to think up female names, his thoughts began to wander. Sheldon looked at his watch. Part of him was curious if Ellie would appear, as crazy as it seemed—she still had time. She most likely had just been messing with him. However…how curious would it be if she was right? _Perhaps she is a young nurse's assistant…or candy striper_…he thought to himself. _What if she just walks right through those doors?_

"What about 'Eleanor?'" Amy asked. "'Eleanor Cooper' sounds likes a prestigious name. I had a Great Aunt Eleanor growing up who was always very sweet to me. We could call her 'Ellie' for short?"

There was a long pause as Sheldon let this sink in. Sheldon stared at the infant…his daughter….his daughter, Ellie…and he understood. "Ellie..." he stammered…and proceeded to burst into tears.

"Oh, Sheldon…" Amy said, getting choked up. She loved seeing her husband react so passionately toward the naming of their first child-although she had to admit she had no idea why he was so overcome with emotion after hearing about her great aunt.

A wave of relief washed over Sheldon, and he couldn't contain his joy.

"MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO BE A GENIUS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie sat waiting on the train. She looked up for her book as discreetly as she could and glanced around the car. He still wasn't here…maybe she went back too far? She checked her watch again. _No…should be right_…she thought to herself.

Just then she heard a faint, 'Dang," from the entrance and knew she was in the right place. She knew that voice anywhere.

A few moments later, her father, though a much younger version than the one she knew, appeared with his backpack. She pretended to read, but she could feel the tension while he decided if he should chance sitting down.

Once he was seated, he began fishing for his ear buds. Ellie knew if she didn't hurry, she would miss her chance. She took a deep breath.

"Where you headed?" Ellie hoped her voice didn't sound shaky.

Her father looked slightly annoyed. _Classic Dad_, Ellie thought to herself.

"I'm not sure. Where are you headed?"

"I just have one more stop. Why aren't you sure?"

"That's a bit strange to ask a perfect stranger, don't you think?"

_Jeez, Mom was right…he was really up tight. _"Just making conversation. So-rry." She turned away.

She could sense him take the bait. Sure enough, the next few sentences came out of her father like a whirlwind. "I didn't mean to be rude, I just have a lot on my mind. The University where I work won't let me change my field of study from String Theory, my roommate just got engaged and wants to move out of my apartment, the comic book store burned down, and my girlfriend is in love with me and wants to move in with me. I have no idea what I am going to do or where I'm going and I feel as though my head will explode."

Ellie tried, really tried, to keep from smiling, but she couldn't help it. "Wow."

"Wow? All you have to say is 'Wow'?"

"I just certainly wasn't expecting all of that when I asked." Ellie extended her hand. "I'm Ellie."

* * *

Ellie hurled herself through the portal just as it was about to close. A few moments later…or years later, really…she landed on her bed with a loud POP. _Whew!_ She thought to herself. _Almost didn't make it. Thank goodness he didn't follow me further, or I would have had to change course. _She sat on her bed and took a moment to collect herself. "Oh my, God….I did it!" Ellie exclaimed as it dawned on her. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Sheldon, slightly greying around his ears and crows feet at his eyes, stomped past Ellie's open door.

"Nice try, little missy. "

"But, Dad! I just proved the Theory of Relativity!" Ellie exclaimed, climbing off of her bed.

"No messing with the past!"

"I just made your relationship with Mom stronger than ever! You owe me!"

Amy, who was working with their pet monkey, Isaac, in the next room, called out from behind the wall, "What's going on?"

"Mom! Dad said if I could prove the Theory of Relativity, he'd let me go to cheer camp this summer. No take-backsies." Ellie crossed her arms, and glared at her father who was looking at her blankly.

"Ah, I see where you got confused," Sheldon tutted and shook his head. "When I said 'If you prove the Theory of Relativity, I'll let you go to cheer camp'—I meant it more to the tune of, "When pigs fly, I'll let you go to cheer camp."

"Challenge accepted," Ellie shot back, hotly.

"Sheldon, maybe Ellie has a point. You did say she could," Amy entered with Isaac draped around her neck.

"I don't know why you'd want to go to cheer camp over science camp anyway," Max chimed in from his spot on the sofa. "Only party girls and trollops go to cheer camp."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're twelve! Be twelve! Mee-Maw says 'trollop!'" Ellie glared at her precocious little brother.

"Now, now, Ellie-Bean, Maximus has a point. Why would you want to jump around all day in a short skirt chanting obscenities, when you could expand your mind at space camp...or physics camp?"

Ellie hated it when her father thought he was sounding reasonable. "Uh…because I just PROVED THE THEORY OF RELATIVITY!? I think my brain has expanded enough!"

Amy took her daughter's shoulders and leveled with her. "Honey, I know being a cheerleader sounds fun, but you have so much potential. Look what your brain can accomplish! Wouldn't you feel better taking every opportunity to share these gifts with the world?"

"Aunt Penny was a cheerleader."

"Cheer camp it is!" Amy beamed.

"Amy! Don't you think we should discuss-" Sheldon started.

"I want our children to be normal like my beautiful blonde bestie!" Amy nearly shouted.

Ellie jumped up and down. The trump card had succeeded.

* * *

To be continued….


End file.
